


Traitor

by scyler23



Series: Shorts and Outtakes [6]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gaia Legion being terrible., questionable and painful science, sorta major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scyler23/pseuds/scyler23
Summary: What does the Gaia Legion do to traitors? Those who turned their back on everything the Legion stand for? After getting caught by the Legion Logan ad the rest of the crew of the Arcadia find out. The hard way.





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> This one I would definitely like to continue for you guys. It's gonna be brutal but really good (at least I think it will be anyway). I'd still love to hear form you guys on what you'd all like to see more of. Just shoot me a comment or a message and I'd be more than happy to expand on stuff.

Alarms blared loudly across the ship as lights flickered, door suddenly opened and closed on their own and entire decks were suddenly vented and refilled with oxygen. People ran from one end of the ship to the other just trying to figure out what the hell was going on, all while the doors to every cell in the prison block opened simultaneously. Cuffs were released, restraints removed and anything else connected to this ship’s systems in regard to its prisoners was disengaged. slowly , despite the chaos going on around them the prisoners stepped warrily out of their cells. 

 

“What the hell is going on, Captain?” a rotund man with a bandana and glasses that looked like they came out of a Steampunk display barked, turning to a tall man with shaggy brown hair and a large scar cutting across his nose. 

 

“I don’t know, Yulian, but we should definitely be making use of this chance. Everyone, back to the  _ Arcadia _ ,” he ordered with a wave of his hand. 

 

“Captain!” the blond woman in a pink and black jumpsuit called, “What about Logan?”

 

“I’ll find him, just get back to the ship,” Harlock called back as he took off in the opposite direction of his crew. “Go!” 

 

He heard a smattering of affirmatives as Kei and Yullian started herding everyone back to their ship. Harlock knew that getting caught by what was left of the Gaia legion was never a good thing. He and the others had only been their “guests” for about a week now and it was downright unpleasant. Logan, their youngest and currently missing crew member, had been with them for about a month now. Just about anyone else and he would have just sent someone else to go looking for the kid, but Logan was special. Not only was the kid his successor, especially so after they found out about the Dark Matter swimming around in his body after his walk on the Earth, but because he had defected from the Gaia Legion to side with the people he was supposed to kill. The crew of the  _ Arcadia  _ didn’t know what the Legion did to defectors. That was mostly because the only other living defector was Harlock himself. If anyone so much as tried to defect the Legion found a way to make them disappear. It was never pretty. 

 

Rounding a corner and coming up out of the cell block Harlock found himself dropped head first into the chaos the Legionaries were experiencing. Off to his right a light flickered on down one corridor. This one stayed lit. it obviously wasn’t suffering the same malfunctions as its fellows. Slowly the pirate started heading down the lit corridor. Nothing happened. Not doors randomly opened and closed, no light flickered on and off, and the gravity stayed firmly the way it was supposed to. There was something messing with the ship, something that wanted to make sure the pirate escaped unscathed. Squaring his shoulders Harlock took off down the corridor, determined to find his missing crew mate and figure out just what was fucking with the ship’s systems. 

 

-Time skip 20min- 

 

Everyone made it safely back to the  _ Arcadia _ in record time. While the rest to the Legion ship seemed to be having a full blown malfunction they were practically given a guided tour out of the thing. Once out of the enemy ship and back on their own the pirates let out a sigh of relief. Miime stood off to the side of the group, milky green eyes still focused on the door. Harlock still hadn’t returned with Logan yet and she was actually beginning to worry about the pair. There was a flash of movement off to her right that suddenly caught her attention. Turning to face the flash she felt her eyes widen slightly. Logan stood there, looking exactly like had had a month ago when he vanished. Looking back at the rest of the crew she found that they hadn’t seen the young man yet. Gliding over she felt the moment he acknowledged her presence. It was almost a physical sensation, one she was very much not accustomed to. 

 

“Logan, where is the Captain?” she asked softly barely hiding the concern in her voice. 

 

The brunette looked at the Nibelung for a moment before replying, “He’s on his way here.”

 

“What about you? How did you get here before him? Especially when he went looking for you,” Miime questioned back green eyes narrowing slightly. 

 

“I hope he doesn’t find me...” Logan replied, pointedly not answering either of her questions. 

 

The woman opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted when the captain came stumbling through the door. He was clutching a large bundle of fabric to his chest that seemed more than a little awkward to carry. There was also a decidedly sick and horrified look on his face. Miime heard a sigh from her right and she turned to face the brunette. 

 

“He found me...” Logan whispered eyes sad. 

 

“What do you mean ‘he found you’? Logan what’s-?!” green eyes flew almost comically wide as Miime watched as the young man beside her slowly faded out of sight, finally vanishing in lines of flashing code. 

 

Turning sharply back to look at the Captain she watched as he collapsed to his knees, the bundle flopping limply in his arms. As it moved part of the fabric fell away to reveal what lay beneath it. Kei loosed a horrified scream when she got close enough to see what it was. The sound drew the rest of the crew’s attention and they gathered quickly around their captain. Miime was quick to slide through them and get to Harlock’s side. When she did the Nibelung woman gasped, hand flying to her mouth as she too collapsed. 

 

The limp thing the pirate had returned with was their missing crew member. His body more like. The Legion had taken the boy and practically ripped him apart. Half of his face had been ripped to shreds while the other had been replaced with some kind of cybernetic hookup. It was unclear what it was meant for but whatever it was had to have caused excruciating pain. It was also quickly apparent that this rescue mission of theirs had come far too late. Logan’s body was pale as a sheet and ice cold to the touch. He had probably been dead since they arrived on the ship. Maybe even before that. Who could say? That left Miime to wonder, just who the hell had she been talking too just now? Logan’s body was here, so he was obviously dead. How the hell could she had been talking to him in the first place?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, kudos and/or bookmarks! They feed my soul!


End file.
